Nitesky
by Beckichino
Summary: One-shot: Bonnie and Kol are secret lovers and everything between them is perfect until Elena tells Bonnie about her plans to kill Kol. Feeling desperate, Bonnie tries to warn Kol but is too late. Now Bonnie agrees to take down the veil to have Kol back in her arms again. Includes Dark Bonnie and Kennett smut.


One-shot: Elena goes to Bonnie to ask for her help in killing Kol, unaware that she and Kol were secretly seeing each other for the past couple of months, feeling stuck she agrees to help her friends and tries to warn Kol but she was too late.

A/N: This is just my idea on what it would've been like if Kol and Bonnie were together when Elena decided to kill Kol. Inspired by Eclairu's video!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Everything belongs to their respectful owners.

_No-one knows, what it's like.  
You and me, you and I.  
Underneath, the night sky.  
You and me, you and I._

_If you let her soul burn and  
Let her soul burn and  
Let her soul bur-ur...  
She would come right back to you._

_Nitesky-Robot Koch_

"My darling heart," a smile crossed her lips before she turned to see him standing behind her, most of his body and face was hidden by the shadows of the forest surrounding thing, but the light of the crescent moon showed her a warm smile that crossed his features and his brown eyes softening when their eyes met.

"An Original vampire who's lived for more than 900 years, and you drop everything to come see me whenever I call you," she wrapped her arms around his neck, their eye contact never ceasing, "You must have done this to all of the witches you had an interest for."

His hand wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to his chest as his other hand caressed her cheekbone, her heart fluttered in desire at the look of deep adoration in his eyes, "There's only ever been you darling," he lowered his face to hers, their breaths becoming one, "You're the only one for me Bonnie," a shiver of pleasure went down her spine when she felt his words on her lips.

"Kiss me," she whispered, watching the corner of his eyes crinkle in a smile before he complied with her request. His hand slid from her cheek to cup the back of her neck, his fingers tangling in her soft hair as the hand on her waist bought their pelvises together so that she could feel his jeans rub against her bare legs. With a gentle push, he guided her so that her back was against the nearest tree, she tangled her hands in his hair and guided his lips to her jaw line to allow herself to take a few shattered breaths. Her breath hitched when she felt his hand caress her thigh before hiking her leg up to his waist so that her skirt bunched around her waist allowing her to feel his hardening length through her dampening panties.

When he grinded against her core, she threw her head back and let out a moan of pleasure, her hands tightened their hold on his hair as she guided his head back up so their lips could touch again. A hand snaked under her shirt and unclasped her bra, freeing her breasts to his gifted touch, he bought both of his hands under her shirt to play with her breasts earning him a moan to pass from her mouth to his. Tugging his jacket away allowed her to lightly caress his muscular arms before tightening her hold on them as his hips grinded against hers again, "Kol," she moaned out against his lips before tugging his head away from her neck so that she could lift his shirt over his head, he returned the favor by quickly digest her of her shirt and tossing her bra aside.

With a predatory grin his lips latched onto her nipple eliciting a gasped moan from her lips, his hands cupped her ass, wordlessly ordering her to wrap her legs around his waist allowing him to grind against her core easier. "I'm sorry love," he whispered in her ear as he ripped apart her panties, "I want you now," he nipped at her earlobe as her arms wrapped around his shoulders, bringing him closer to her. He fumbled with the zipper of his jeans before finally entering her, a groan of pleasure came from both of them, her from finally feeling full, him from finally feeling her tight warmth wrap around his cock.

Smashing his lips against her, he started up a slow deep rhythm, "Faster," she cried out as she snapped away from his lips to breathe, his lips descended onto her neck as he shifted his hips to drive into her at a faster pace. Tightening her hold on him, she dug her mouth onto his neck, biting down to smother a scream of pleasure as she came undone in his arms. Knowing her well, he shifted his hips to hit against a spot inside of her, sending her into another mind-blowing orgasm that drew blood on his neck.

"God Bonnie, you're so beautiful," he panted into her ear before he came apart inside of her. They stood, panting against each other with her legs wrapped around him, her head resting against his shoulder so that he could feel her breaths against his neck, his head rested against her shoulder and he licked some of her sweat off of her collarbone, neither of them wanting to escape from their glow of pleasure.

"I love you Kol," she whispered, so quietly that if he were human he would've never been able to hear her, but because of what he is, his body stiffened underneath her before he moved his head so that he could gaze into her beautiful green eyes. His lips crashed against hers bringing her into another passionate kiss, she knew that he would never admit his love for her, but she didn't care, she just wanted him.

But he surprised her when he whispered against her lips, "And I love you as well Bonnie," she smiled into his lips and kissed him again before feeling him harden inside of her, shifting her hips caused him to moan in pleasure before he took her again.

If three months ago someone told her that she would end up giving her heart to an Original vampire after asking for his help in cleansing herself from expression, she would've laughed into their faces. But it was two months ago when Kol happened to walk by when she temporarily lost control over herself and set the Mystic Falls library on fire. He helped her regain control, allowing her to put out the flames of the thankfully empty building and after explaining his past of being around witches who used expression, he offered to help her cleanse herself from it. Many late nights together ended up bringing them to share a kiss beneath the new moon which eventually led them to making love underneath the quarter moon.

Staring into his desired filled brown eyes as she felt him move inside of her, she was thankful that someone finally cared enough about her to worry about her and help her. As she came undone again in his arms, she prayed to the spirits that no one would ever take him away from her and her away from him.

* * *

"Listen," Bonnie's hearing automatically perked up as she drowned out the voices and noise around her and focused on Elena's voice, "I have a plan to put an end to all of this," worry made its way into Bonnie's mind considering how they were just discussing about how Kol's been trying to kill Jeremy to stop them from getting the cure and raising Silas. "I want Jeremy to kill Kol."

Her heart stopped beating, and her mouth went completely dry as she gritted her teeth and answered Elena, "You want him to _kill_ an Original?" she didn't think she could say his name; she would break if she said it and Elena couldn't find out about her relationship with Kol. She listened to Elena's plan with half an ear as she hurried from the busy gymnasium to the empty hallway, hoping to convince her friend to put an end to this plan, but Elena became distracted and hanged up before she could get a word in.

Shoving her phone back into her pocket, her hands went up to her head as panic seeped through her, balloons popped and the lockers around her crashed open causing papers to fly into the air surrounding her in chaos that was identical to her mind. Tears fell down her face as her throat tightened in choked sobs, she couldn't stay anymore, she needed to find him, to warn him to stay away from her friends until she could convince them of another solution. Taking her phone back out, she quickly dialed his number and cursed when she heard his voicemail, last night he told her he would be meeting with some witches to discuss more ways to cleanse her of expression. She left him a voicemail, begging him to call her back, running from the school she hopped into her car, dialing Caroline's number hoping that she would answer and drove away hoping that she could find Kol before her friends got to him.

"Are you done with the balloons already?" Caroline answered in her chipper voice.

"Caroline please I need your help!" Bonnie begged, cringing when she heard how panicked her voice was.

"Bonnie what is it?" Bonnie could hear Caroline's voice become serious and worried for her.

"Elena is planning on forcing Jeremy to kill Kol, I need you to talk her out of it, Kol is strong and he'll end up killing them both,"

"I'll talk to her, but are you okay?" Caroline asked, Bonnie could hear her open her car door from the line. "You sound like you're having a nervous breakdown."

"I'm just worried of what will happen to Jeremy," she wasn't, she only felt mild friendship for him after what he did with Anna behind her back, but it sounded like a good excuse at the moment. "I can't believe that Elena's going to go through with this, and I can't talk to her myself because I have to deal with my dad right now," relief swept through her when Caroline bought her story and hanged up after assuring her that she would speak to Elena.

* * *

Night started to fall and she still couldn't find him. Giving up, she ran from the forest and back into her car hoping to find a voicemail on her phone, when she saw none she quickly dialed his phone again and felt relief when he answered, "I saw that you left me a voicemail but I still haven't exactly figured out how to answer these damn things," she wanted to smile when she heard the smile in his voice, but worry was too heavy on her mind.

"Where are you?" she asked as she entered the highway.

"Having a pleasant meeting with Elena at her home," his voice was filled with sarcasm at the word "pleasant" but her heart dropped when she heard that he was at Elena's. "Are you all right? You sound worried," concern was laced around his words and she hoped this wouldn't be the last time she heard that tone of his voice when he spoke to her.

"I've been trying to find you all day long, Kol you have to get out of there! They're planning on killing you to complete the mark!" tears fell down her face as she put the words "kill" and "Kol" together in a sentence.

The silence lasted too long and she was worried that he was already gone, "I'll be okay, I'll see you soon love," he hanged up before she could say another word and she tried to call him back but kept getting a busy tone, throwing her phone into the passenger seat in frustration she slammed her foot on the gas and hoped she would get to the Gilbert house in time.

* * *

Arriving on the street she could see Klaus standing in front of the open door, her heart dropped as she parked her car and ran up the driveway, Klaus was so focused on staring in front of him that he didn't even notice her, as she came up behind him and peered past his shoulder she understood why he was so speechless and quiet. Kol staggered to the dining table in the kitchen, his whole body was alight in flames before he fell on his knees, howling in pain as the flames engulfed him. He fell over, lifeless, as the fire continued to burn for what felt like eternity, she didn't even hear Klaus yelling at the Gilbert siblings, her focus was on Kol, the love of her life, and praying that he would jump up, shove the Gilberts aside and take her in his arms.

But he didn't.

Out of habit, she bought Klaus to his knees, and as if she was possessed she ordered Elena and Jeremy to invite him in, contemplating the idea of letting Klaus rip them apart. These weren't the people she grew up with, the Jeremy and Elena from her childhood would've been able to see how she felt for Kol and wouldn't have killed him and thousands of innocent vampires. But she didn't, she did what she does best and helped her friends trap Klaus in the living room before walking out with the Gilberts, before leaving the house she looked back at Kol's charred lifeless body.

Tears pricked at her eyes as she turned to walk into the driveway that now only held her car. Knowing that she was alone she leaned against her car before losing her balance and crumpling to the floor, surrounding herself with the sound of her sobs echoing against the stillness of the night and the yells of rage and sorrow that came from the Original inside the Gilbert house.

* * *

The trip to Nova Scotia was when Bonnie decided that she would do anything to bring Kol back to her again. She prayed to the spirits to not take Kol away from her, but they laughed in her face and allowed her to watch the flames suck the life out of him, those images haunted her nightmares all night to the point where she feared closing her eyes because they flashed in her mind with the sound of Kol's cries of pain. The spirits abandoned her, so she would abandon them too and allow expression to take over her so that she could bring him back to her.

The sound of her phone receiving a text snapped her out of her daze and she looked down at the screen to see that Caroline sent her a message.

_Buried Kol in MF cemetery in front of forest. Thought u'd want 2 kno._

She slapped her hand to cover up the sound of her sob as tears leaked out of her closed eyelids. Judging from the text and how it was only sent to her, she guessed that Caroline looked through Kol's phone out of curiosity and saw their messages. Gaining control of her emotions before anyone noticed (not that they would with everyone focused on Elena and Shane sleeping in the seat next to her), she sent Caroline a quick text.

_Thank u. Our secret right?_

It took Caroline only 20 seconds to reply.

_Right. No judgment. I'm so sorry Bonnie._

Feeling eternally grateful to Caroline she tucked her phone back into her pocket and allowed herself to silently mourn the loss of her love.

* * *

After Stefan left she stayed in bed and stared up at the ceiling, allowing herself to remember everything at the cave. She half-lied to Stefan, it was true that she didn't remember anything after the cave, but she did remember watching Silas suck the life out of Jeremy, and she remembered her last thoughts before she succumbed to the darkness of unconsciousness from too much loss of blood, "Karma's a bitch," she hissed out as Jeremy fell to the ground, lifeless, then she closed her eyes and passed out.

Bitterness filled her; she hated Silas for returning her back to life and keeping her away from Kol. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she turned to the empty space beside her, Kol's space, and she briefly wondered if Kol was there worried about what she's allowed herself to become in order to see him again. "I can't do this without you," she whispered out closing her eyes to let sleep wash over her again, hoping that he was there and could hear her words. A faint cold spot on her cheek made her sob out with a sad smile on her face. He promised her forever and even in death he was by her side.

* * *

"Bonnie," her heart stopped at the voice that sounded from behind her, she slowly turned and felt tears immediately prick her eyes when they landed on Kol, he made a move to step closer to her but she reflexivity stuck her hand up to stop him from getting closer. After Silas appeared to her as Kol a few nights ago at prom, she'd be damned if she let him break her heart again.

"Prove to me that you're Kol instead of Silas," a small smile crossed his features and his eyes shined with the same adoration and love that they held the last time they made love all those weeks ago.

"My darling heart, you're the fiercest most beautiful witch I know, and I hope that no one but me knows that you tend to bite me here," he pointed to where his neck and shoulder meet, "when you're cumming," he waggled his brows with suggestion.

She smiled her first real smile in weeks before she ran into his arms and held him to her as tears fell down her face. His embrace tightened around her before he leaned his head back and smashed his lips against hers, bringing her into a kiss filled with passion, desperation, and hunger. "God Bonnie, you have no idea what it was like touching you but not having you feel it, and wanting to comfort you when the Salvatores and their whore kept walking all over you but not being able to give you a shoulder to cry on," she felt his tears against her cheek and they tightened their embrace on each other.

"I knew," she cried out, "A part of me felt that you were always there with me and it hurt so much because I could never feel you and I was so scared that I would never be able to touch you again," she leaned her head back an inch to stare into his watery brown eyes, they both wiped away each others' tears and stayed staring at each other for what felt like seconds. But they were distracted by the commotion outside of the cave and broke apart when Kol heard footsteps coming their way.

They hesitated and were unsure of whether or not they should let each other go, but she nodded her head and gave him an idea, "Give Elena Gilbert hell," she whispered causing a predatory smile appear on his lips,

He gave her one quick kiss to her lips and whispered into her ear "The secret to Expression, is that whatever you want to happen, will happen," before running out of the cave they were standing in.

A few seconds later Damon appeared, commanding her to help them deal with Silas. Wanting her own revenge on Silas she nodded in agreement and followed Damon, feeling her anger fuel her with power.

* * *

After turning Silas to stone, she received a text from Elena that she was attacked by Kol but that Jeremy appeared and knocked him out long enough for Elena to escape. She felt frustration that Elena somehow always managed to escape the consequences for her actions, and she also felt worry for Kol. Looking around at the cave she made her decision, lighting up the candles that surrounded her, she held her hands up, summoning power to her body, looking down at her hands she could see and feel the dark magic course through her veins throughout her body, chanting the words that came into her mind she willed Kol to come back to life.

But something went wrong. The darkness took her breath away and she felt her knees buckle beneath her before she landed onto the cold hard ground, and the darkness took her.

* * *

"Bonnie," she snapped her eyes open and looked up into the worried face of her grandmother.

"Grams," her voice was hoarse and her throat felt dry, yet at the same time she felt light and otherworldly.

"You were out for only about an hour, your boyfriend is okay, he's still knocked out at the cemetery, but you're the one I'm worried about right now," Grams turned to stare at something a few feet away, Bonnie followed her Grams' gaze and her jaw fell at the sight before her. She jumped to her feet and stared wide-eyed in disbelief at the sight of her lifeless body crumpled onto the floor.

"I'm dead," she breathed out, her mind not wanting to believe that she was dead, but at the same time feeling a sense of relief. "Has anyone noticed?" She asked after a minute or two of stunned silence.

Grams shook her head, "They're all focused with their own problems," a bitter laugh escaped both of their lips as Bonnie turned away from her body and faced her Grams.

"Of course they are," she said with a roll of her eyes and she hugged her Grams. "I'm sorry that this was how we had to see each other again," Bonnie mumbled as her Grams returned the hug.

"Don't worry about it Bonnie, I've seen how you are around him and how he treats you, even on this side, I understand how much you were hurting when he was taken from you and you're a good person who always puts others before you," they leaned away from each other and Grams cupped Bonnie's face in her hands and wiped away Bonnie's tears, "Now go and find him, spend as much time as you can with him because there is a possibility that your spell worked, don't mention to him what happened here, just put yourself first for once."

Bonnie nodded her head and gave her Grams one last hug before running out of the cave to be with Kol.

* * *

Feeling Kol's presence behind her at her graduation put her at ease, she knew that he would protect her from all of the ghosts that wanted revenge on her and her friends. She turned to look at Caroline who was looking back at her and they exchanged a small smile before Caroline turned away to look back at her phone, hoping that Klaus called her back.

After the ceremony she and her friends hugged each other and cheered at having graduated, she felt bittersweet about it since she was dead but she didn't want Caroline to have her day ruined, especially since she was feeling a little sad at how Klaus hadn't answered her calls.

She turned her gaze to Kol who was waiting for her under the bleachers, giving her friends one last hug she turned to walk to the parking lot but the sound of her friends screaming in pain stopped her in her tracks and she turned to see the ghosts of the witches that Caroline killed giving aneurisms to them all. She took a step forward, prepared to help her friends but then in the blink of an eye the main witch, Aja, lost her head, and Bonnie saw Klaus standing in front of Caroline threatening the other witches. Seeing that Caroline was now safe with Klaus, she turned and ran to Kol's warm embrace.

* * *

"We can't even get a minute alone can we?" Kol sighed as Bonnie's phone went off again, making it the 6th time that it rang. With a groan of frustration she rolled off of Kol's naked body and fished for her phone in her dress's pocket.

"What?!" she snapped when she saw Elena's name on the caller ID.

"Bonnie it's me," she rolled her eyes at the sound of Jeremy's voice and laid back on her bed, placing her head on Kol's chest. "I need you to close the veil, it's getting too chaotic with the hunters, and they keep trying to go after Elena."

Bonnie bit her lip to hold back the cruel words that flashed into her mind. At this point in time, she wouldn't really care if Elena did die; she was tired of always trying to save Elena and never even getting a simple thank you. But she knew that the hunters would try to go after Caroline and Stefan if they were around, and the hybrids would go after Klaus. She looked up at Kol, memorizing his features before she agreed to close the veil.

Kol gave her a sad smile and after she hung up he lifted her up so that he could give her one last kiss before they both got dressed.

* * *

A cold sweat broke out on Bonnie's brow as they neared the cave entrance where she knew her body was. She worried what Kol would say and how he would react when he saw her standing next to her dead body. "What's wrong?" he asked tugging on her hand so that she would look up at him.

"You'll see soon," she said before they turned a corner and she stopped them. He looked down at her body before looking back up at her.

"What's this?" she could see the rage building in his eyes, he assumed that she died helping her friends.

"I died last night," his nostrils flared in anger, "It wasn't for them, it was for you," his anger turned to confusion and he silently waited for her to explain, "You didn't deserve to die. I tried to bring you back but the spell was too powerful and it killed me."

His hands cupped her face as he looked at her with worry, frustration, and love, "Bonnie you can't close that veil, I can't lose you," he begged her, wiping away the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"I have to, the world's going crazy with it open, it's my duty as a witch to make sure that everything is balanced out," he shook his head and wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

"Fuck the world, fuck your duty, we can stay like this forever," he pleaded with her.

She tightened her embrace and shook her head against his neck before she started chanting. Kol tightened his hold on her once they felt the veil closing, "We will be together again soon my darling heart," he whispered smashing his lips against hers until he felt nothing but air and darkness surround him. She was gone from his sight but he could still feel her near him. "I swear to you Bonnie, you won't be alone for long. I'll be there with you as soon as I can," he whispered to the emptiness around him before he turned to leave the cave and to fulfill his promise.

END

A/N: This has to be the longest one-shot I've ever written. This fanfiction was greatly inspired by the amazing video that Eclairu created. Just go on Youtube and search Kol & Bonnie-Nitesky and it will be there. I might make my own trailer to this one-shot, but we'll see. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, my first one-shot in like 4 years, and thank you for reading! :D


End file.
